Episode 7746 (28th November 2011)
Plot Carla and Michelle arrive for work. Julie and Izzy let Michelle know that they are there for her if she needs to talk about Ciaran. Carla is happy that the spotlight isn't on her. Owen offers Faye a lift to school but he is met with hostility and sarcasm. Anna tries to assure him that she will come round. Becky refuses to leave Weatherfield to make life easier for Steve. Roy suggests that Becky invests her money. Max comes to live at No.8 and Becky is upset that Kylie hasn't told her. Nick worries about the lack of wine in the bistro. Sophie moans to Amber about Sian being too busy to go the pictures with her. Amber offers to go with her instead and Sophie's delighted. Becky is in trouble at Frank's factory for using the wrong colour cotton on some underwear. Sally's sympathetic when Becky tells her that Kylie has custody of Max. Ian Scott, the wine merchant, arrives at the bistro and explains to Nick and Eva that his wine business has gone bust and their wine is sitting in the warehouse but he's been denied access to it. Eva and Nick plan to go to the warehouse and get their wine. Sally impresses Frank with a proposal for the Leydon contract. Sunita tells Amber that Aadi finished third in the golf tournament but third wasn't good enough for Dev. Carla offers Michelle the job as office manager and Michelle accepts. Failing to persuade the security guard to let them into the warehouse, Eva decides to break in and get the wine herself. Faye gets upset when she cuts her leg in the shed. Nick and Eva find boxes of wine labelled "Nick's Bistro" and load them into their van. David confronts Owen about taking Max's football. Owen says he wouldn't stop kicking it over the fence. Anna returns the ball. David panics when he realises that Max is missing. Kylie is convinced that he will be with Becky. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel Guest cast *Roberta - Helen Griffin *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Ian Scott - Dan Hooper *Security Guard - Julian Walsh Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Foster's *Unnamed industrial estate *Bardwell Wine Merchants - Interior and exterior Notes *This was the only episode transmitted on 28th November to allow for an edition of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here to air at 8.30pm. *Tracy Caudle was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky tries to remain upbeat as Steve and Tracy set off on holiday; Nick and Eva break into Ian's warehouse to claim their wine; and Max disappears from the Platt's garden. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,450,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes